A Villain's Daughter
by Kelly Riker
Summary: People say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, well sometimes they do. Take Viola Storm, her whole childhood was destroyed by her parents, villains. But she was rescued by Heroes and raised among them. But everyday, She battles to not turn out like her parents. Compared to her, the school's most dangerous is a puppy. What happens when she has to face her worst fears?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Making friends that understand**

**A/N:** So many people write about the hero's kids. Well Villains must hve kids to, if not how do they become villians? This is my own tale, concerning my own character, Viola Selin Grayson Storm, daughter of the two infamous villains ever. Read as she becomes friends with Warren Peace, a boy that has a similar family to her's, only his is golden compared to her.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing! Except Viola Selin Storm, she and her weird life are all mine, plus the plot.

Viola Storm wasn't like the many regular kids, not since she had been born. No her parents had super powers, now maybe you think you've already heard this kind of story thousands of times before, but not this one. No Viola's parents weren't heros like you would think, they were villians, and not just any villains, the wost villains ever. Her mother was Royal Pain and her father was Exterminator.

Royal Pain had been captured several times throughout the history of Supers, but Exterminator still reined terror on those that were just regular citizens. Some say he was looking for something, others claimed that he was just angry at the whole world, but they all agreed that he was more terrifying then Baron Battle.

So it was not unusual for Viola to be enroled into Sky High, the school for heroes. Her guardians assuming that the School would help the already struggling teenager to become a hero, and not follow in her parents' footsteps.

Entering the school, Viola headed towards the main office to get her sechedule. Something about the way every person in the hall way staring at her and getting out of her way, slightly bothered her, but Viola didn't think much of it at the moment.

A white light started to glow before the brown haired girl, turning itself into a woman wearing a pinstriped suite. Smiling at the teenager, she started to talk. "Viola Storm, I am Principal Powers. Come with me, I'll take you to Coach Boomer so that he can decide which group you will be with." She calmly told her, starting to walk ahead.

Seeing that the woman was expecting her to follow her, Viola did. Coach Boomer was not what she was expecting that was sure. Boomer was wearing a baseball hat, glasses and shorts. The shorts definitely should not have been worn on that day, Viola mussed to her self.

"Coach Boomer, I would like you to meet Viola Storm. She will need to go through power placement since she is a little late for the school year."

"Full name?" Boomer asked, jotting down on his ever present clipboard.

"Viola Selin Storm." Viola rattled off, used to the looks that she usually got because of it.

"Power?" Boomer asked, after looking at the young person before her. There was just something about her that reminded him of Exterminator, but he chalked it up to the fact that she was wearing a leather jacket and lots of blue or storm colored things.

"I can harness the power of certain types of air, static electricity, water and fly." She told him, hair starting to whip around her as the lights flickered all over the school and she started to walk on a giant wave. Boomer watched her, as a bolt of eletricidy hit the floor before him.

Hero." He calmly said as large storm clouds started to disappear in the sky.

Viola walked through the halls to Lunch as everyone scattered in her path. She guessed rumor that the new girl was daughter to the most powerful villains ever had gotten around. Well the only thing she had to say about that was, it was true. She always knew what her parents had been, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she would follow their footsteps. Seeing an empty table that sat near the side of the wall, she headed that way, intent to get out of everyone's way and odd looks she was receiving.

"What are you doing sitting here?" A hard voice broke through her day dreams. Looking up Viola had to smile, it was Warren Peace, the son of Baron Battle. Looks like she had found a comrade in midst of all the goody-goody two shoes of hero kids.

"Yeah, well looks like we're in the same boat, Peace." She told him, as four more kids came up to the table and sat down around the two of them.

"Why do you want to hang out with the bad kids?" Viola asked the hippie looking girl that had sat across from her.

"Who says you're bad?" The red haired Hippie asked, looking real well at the brown haired girl.

"Seems like you're one of the only ones that don't think I'll turn out to be like my parents." Viola snorted, deep brownish-black hair hiding her face.

"So you're the one that everyone's riled up about. The daughter of the Exterminator and Royal Pain." the purple girl pointed out obvious to the glare that she was getting.

"Not so loud." Viola hissed to her, trying to get her to shut up.

"Why, it's not like the whole school doesn't talk about you anyway." Purple told her, pointing out the obvious.

"When your parents are Exterminator and Royal Pain, you don't yell it from the tree tops, if you get my meaning. They all expect me to turn bad like them." Viola pointed out, grimly, as a pink dressed girl and boy that looked like Uncle Sam's nephew walked by. "A lot of the heroes here had grudges against Exterminator for everything that he does. When you put his kid in their midst it won't end well, trust me."

So that was the start of an unusual friendship between Viola, Magenta, Layla, Warren, Ethan, and Zach, but every time one of her friends tried to get Viola to tell them more, she usually just told them that it was best left unsaid. As the days went by the five friends got used to this slightly different new girl. Viola was unique in her own way, her personality was sarcastic, she was hard as nails and wouldn't take crap from anyone, but if you looked past that to the hurting girl, you would see that she felt reasonable for all the disasters that Exterminator caused the world.

"Hey, Viola!" Magenta called to her friend as she watched the girl nod and head their way. Suddenly a large blur went in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks while Lash grabbed the young woman with his arms.

"Going some where, sweat heart?" He asked, grinning as Viola glared in his direction. "Speed and I thought that the others could use some entrainment from the school's bad girl, what do you say, hmm?"

As Viola tried to speak, large bolts of lighting and dark and scary looking storm clouds started to form in the room. The madder Viola got the more dangerous the weather got around the school.

"Let me go, Lash." She told him, her voice getting really soft but you could hear the steel in it. "Capturing me like this won't help matters at all."

"Not for you, maybe but for us, yeah they'll help." Lash told her, as the thunder bolts in the air got closer to him and Speed, randomly hitting the ground.

"You really think that's going to work?" Viola told him, as another lighting bolt hit the ground in front of Speed. The more angry she got the more the lighting bolts and darker the room became.

"Something tells me if a certain future Villain leaves before she ends up in an accident, then we will be happier." Lash told her, jumping in the air from the bolt of electricity that hit him on the rear.

"Hmmph!" Viola snorted, concentrating on getting out of Lash's arms, seeing how the bolt of electricity didn't work on him. "You are so messed up, Lash. Let go of me now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Different perspectives  
**

Viola awoke to utter dishevel. Peeling her eyes open, she saw that the sky and most of the school was covered in burning ash. Sighing heavily, she tried to get her powers under control once more, before they destroyed everything. The only good thing was the fact that Lash and Speed had stopped tormenting her, course they were currently lying on the ground unconscious. The only other person not affected by the burning rain was Warren, but seeing how his powers were fire, she could understand that.

"Cool trick." He told her, walking through the rain like it was just water instead of fiery chunks of hail.

"Not really, only happens when I get extremely mad or upset. Diana would have just told me to work it out and channel into something better, but not that easy." She told him, shrugging. Grabbing her backpack, she started running for the broken windows.

"Hey!" Warren yelled after her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Viola told him, turning around before jumping through the window and into the sky. "I don't belong here, Peace. I never did. The only place for people like me is where we came from. I'm never going to be a super Hero, not if my temper gets in the way of things like it did today."

"You'll come to Homecoming right?" Warren asked, trying not to show his feelings.

"So Warren Peace finally found his Achilles heel, only if my guardians make me come back." She finally told before out stretching her arms and falling backwards.

As Viola flew through the skies, she thought about the friends that she had made at Sky High. Sometimes the best of things never lasted long, that much she was sure about, not when your parents are villains. As she floated in the air on her back, she thought how her life has always been like since she was found by Batman.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise, similar to a jet, but looking around herself she found Batman's batwing floating beside her. He leaned his head to the side indicating that she should follow him. Sighing, Viola slipped her bag on her back and followed her guardian. She knew what this would mean when Bruce actually started to talk with her.

"You want to explain why you skipped half your classes and why the school is burning again?" Bruce asked Viola as she followed him through the Batcave.

"Wouldn't have done any good anyway." She mumbled to herself, slumping in one of the leather chairs in the study.

"Viola, you can't go around burning the school then leave. That's not how a Hero works." Bruce told her, watching the angry young woman.

"Who says I want to be a Hero anyway? Maybe I want to follow in my parents footsteps and be the most feared villain ever?" Viola started screaming, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. "Maybe I'm not good enough to be anything!"

"Viola Selin Storm." Bruce told her, trying to get his charge to get a hold of herself. "You will become whatever you want, but you can't destroy the school then run."

"The other kids were right about me." Viola whispered to herself, slumping once more in the chair.

"Now why would you say something like that, hmm?" Bruce asked her, watching as Viola believe that she would end up being a villain.

"Because, my powers are useless to save people with, I'll just turn out like my parents." Viola told him, before running through the mansion to the room destined as her's.

Bruce sighed, watching as the angry young woman ran through the halls crying and believing that she was truly destined to be a villain. Viola believed that becoming a villain was in her base code, apart of her, something that she couldn't fight and change it.

The next morning, Viola found herself sitting in the kitchen as Alfred made some breakfast. She felt defeated and lost, not realizing what day it was.

"How are you feeling, Stormy?" Betty asked, watching as her friend sat glumly at the table, staring into space.

"Nice to see you too, Betty. How's Dick?" Viola asked, looking up into the smiling face of Betty's.

"Fine, but enough about me. You look a little glum there, Stormy. More then usual anyway." Betty told her friend, sitting at the table with her concerned about Viola. When Viola got glum or depressed, it would start to constantly rain over the mansion, something she didn't want to think about.

"I'm fine." Viola told her, playing with her food that Alfred made for her.

"If you were fine, there wouldn't be clouds pouring buckets of rain outside the Manor." Betty told her matter of factly. "Now, you going to tell me what the matter is or am I going to weasel it out of you?"

"I was being picked on by some of the seniors, they called me names and told me that I would only turn out like my parents, no matter how hard I tried to be one of them, I wasn't." Viola whispered, remembering the several days of school that she had tried to not hear the bullies, but yesterday she just lost hold of her powers. "Then yesterday, the same boys were debating on whether to send me to Exterminator or not as a joke, that's when I lost it."

"Come on." Betty told her, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling the gloomy teenager behind her.

"Where are we going?" Viola had to hurry to stay with Betty's stride.

"The watchtower. You need to get out of the crazy and spend sometime with the family." Betty told her, pushing her friend into her car, before getting in herself.

"Your car can't fly, Betty. Now unless I'm mistaken, the Tower is in orbit, we can't get their without flying." Viola told her, watching as Betty tore down the driveway.

"I got a few modifications, the last time I had the oil checked." Betty told her, grinning as the wheels were replaced with wings that were narrow and elegantly curved.

"Ya don't say." Viola drily commented as the plane or car, whatever it was, gained altitude and brought the two girls closer to their destination.

Viola entered the Watchtower, wondering if everyone was off doing rounds or not. It was decidedly empty for being the hangout slash headquarters of the League. She was even expecting to get barreled over by Flash any second now, he loved trying to make her smile or crack jokes.

Even just a bear hug from Superman would have been greatly appreciated by then, something she secretly loved was the hugs she got from him, they always made her feel better.

"Funny. Robin told me that everyone was here." Betty told her, still in her regular street clothes. Because most of the League basically knew about each other's secret identities, she didn't feel the need to change. You could say that it was partly Viola's fault about the alias thing.

"Well, I'm starved. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Viola finally said, heading that way, intent on seeing there was any leftovers left.

Opening the dark kitchen, she thought nothing was odd until, she switched on the lights and got everyone jumping out at her shouting "SURPRISE!"

Viola was so startled that the lights flickered a little bit, as she stared at her family. I know family is a weird word to use to describe superheroes, but the League raised Viola after they found her abandoned on the side of the road, crying her heart out, while holding onto a piece of a purple and gold cape.

"What the..." She asked, watching as Flash grabbed a slice of cake, ran past everyone and ended up beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Storm." Flash told her, handing her slice of cake over.

"I totally forgot!" Viola exclaimed, as she took the cake, and started to dig in.

"Likely story, Bats said you were drowning the Manor so Betty here decided to throw your birthday party earlier then usual."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Woman's knowledge**

**A/N: **Just a heads up, there are other heroes like Wonder woman, Flash, Superman, Batman, People like that, because well it's my story.

"For being the star of the party, you sure don't look like one." A feminine voice spoke to Viola as she sat beside the glum teenager. "Shouldn't you be inside with the others enjoying your birthday party?"

"Hey Wonder." Viola told her, not turning away from watching the stars outside of the window. Whenever she was upset or afraid of something, you could find her in the lounge just staring at the stars. "Let the guys have the party to themselves, it's not like I'll need it."

"You want to tell me what is upsetting you?" Wonderwoman asked, as the stars started to glint off her bracelets.

"You could say my whole future just ended in a fiery inferno." Viola told her, curled up onto her self, mumbling.

"That bad, huh?" Wonderwoman asked, just looking at the stars before the two of them.

"Yeah, I don't think I can show my face in that school ever." Viola whispered to herself. "Not even my friends will want to be my friends anymore."

"Some little bird told me that Homecoming is coming up this week."Wonder told her, trying to cheer the young woman up. "Now, I may not know how to handle a thread and needle, but I do know that you should go. Give them one last hurrah from Viola Selin Storm, show them you can't be beaten that easily."

Viola leaned backwards, looking at the black haired woman next to her. "You think that everyone would actually see me for me and not the deeds my parents have done?"

"Sure, all you need is some really cute shoes, a tiara, and some jewelry and a dress and every male in that room will be falling for you." Wonderwoman winked at her, sure that the prospect of shopping would cheer her up.

"Everyone but the boy that I really want to be noticed by." Viola told her, falling back into her depression.

"Ah come now, it can't be that bad now can it?" the older woman asked, nudging the younger one. "You want to tell me about him?"

"His name is Warren Peace. He controls fire, so the total opposite of me." Viola got these dreamy look in her eyes, as she remembered Warren. "His father is the Barron Battle, but there our similarities end."

"So, why don't you ask him, if he's going to homecoming with you?" Wonder asked, knowing that her younger friend had a really big crush on this unknown boy.

"I would die from embarrassment, Wonder!" Viola looked at the one woman that was truly like a mother to her in the whole galaxy. Mumbling her next words, she sounded sad. "Plus he's already got a date, Layla Williams."

"Ah, you don't want to actually be yourself and let everyone see what an amazing person you truly are to this boy. If all women thought like that, we'd be in a mess, and when I mean every women, I was including my people in that, too." Thinking, Wonderwoman started to devise a plan. "What do you say about going to open your birthday presents now, and afterwords you, Babs, and I go shopping for an outfit that will wow just about every guy in that school, including one Warren Peace?"

"You think that will actually get him to notice me?" Viola asked, a look of utter trust on her tear stained face.

"Honey, if that boy doesn't notice what's standing right before him with plenty of leg showing, then he needs to get his eyes checked." Wonder told her, totally serious, but the laughter was in her eyes.

"I'd rather not go, Wonder. What would everyone say when they see the daughter of Exterminator and Royal Pain in their midst once again?" Viola asked, utter defeat in her voice.

"Now, Viola Selin Storm, quit trying to flood the Tower with your clouds and go open your presents. You're going to show everyone of those students at that school that you aren't out for the count just yet. No, you're going to show them that Viola Selin Storm is a totally different person then Exterminator and Royal Pain." Wonderwoman told her, pushing the young girl back in the direction of the kitchen.

Viola walked towards the door, stopping before she completely disappeared. "Thanks Wonder for everything you've done through the years."

"It was nothing anyone would've done." Wonderwoman smiled at the nickname that Viola had given her when she was about five and she first met the League.

"Anyone could have done it, but you chose to be my mentor and best friend, and my mother all wrapped in one, showing me the differences between right and wrong. You were a better mother then my real one." Viola told her before joining the others.

Viola saw many different kinds of dresses,when Diana took her shopping. Short frilly, long, white, black, long sleeves, short sleeves. Viola wondered if in all of the lace and silk was the perfect dress for her. Something that reminded Viola of the weather she controlled, while being elegant and simple at the same time. Finally, Viola saw it, the most perfect dress that she had ever laid eyes on.

It had a halter top, with a long simple skirt that flowed around her ankles when she walked, the color of there perfect blue she had ever saw. It was a soft blue with a purple tint to it, but not there yet. A belt that was simple separated the blue with silvery grey and had three rind stones that reminded her of the most beautiful sunsets ever.

Diana took one look at it, grabbed it from the rack and pushed both dress and Viola into the fitting rooms. Viola put the dress on and walked out, trying not to trip on the hem.

"Diana, are you sure this will get me noticed?" She asked, looking down at herself, she wasn't one to try and be beautiful.

"Viola, if you got anything else prettier, all of those boys will be declaring Aphrodite last year's trash compared to you. You'll be the gem of the dance, Stormy." Diana smiled at the lovely picture in front of her.

"Okay, I think I will go to Homecoming after all, but what am I going to wear as shoes?" Viola asked, starting to freak out about her list.

"You'll use some of mine, of course." Diana told her calmly, walking out of the store with the purchased dress and Viola.

"And my hair? I'll look horrible with it like this." Viola asked, looking at the dark brown hair that looked dull even to her.

"Stormy, by the time you get there, you'll be more impressive then a queen." Diana headed in the opposite direction of Wayne Manor.

**A/N: **Third chapter up within Three days, wow! Alright folks it's that time once again. You see that button on the bottom of your page saying Review? Well click it and leave a review. Because I really have no clue what I'm doing. Good bad, horrible, terrible as hell. Or don't continue period? All those questions can be answered if you click that little button, even if you just want to tell me all the flaws in my story, wait, maybe I should rephrase that. Criticism is a yes, Flames? No, they will get one angry german Sheppard on sicked on their heels for doing that. Not really, I don't have a German Sheppard, but Flames are no where welcome near my story. If you want a fire, go find a fire pit, not a somebody's story to burn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The day before**

**A/N:** Because of what I have planned for the homecoming dance, this might end up being two chapters.

The day before the dance, Viola was standing in the control room of the Tower watching as the heroes went about their work. Diana and Clark had told her that today she was going back to school. She only hopped that her first dance ever turned out normal, but she highly doubted it.

A large gust of wind blew viola's hair every which way, leaving Flash standing beside her.

"Hey, Princess. Hear you are leaving us and going back to school today." He said, trying to dispel the storm clouds once again covering the station.

"You heard right Flash. I might as well get this over and done with." Viola told him, walking through the halls of the Tower. Grabbing her bag for school, she knew that she would be back before too long. "You might want to keep the door unlocked, I'll be back soon enough." She warned him, slipping her bag on.

"You go get them, Princess. Nobody will beat you when you play your best." Flash told her, giving a thumbs up and running off once again.

Viola flew to school, entering the atmosphere at her fastest speed. Since she basically lived in the Tower these days, she knew where the school was always at even when it was moving. Part of the perks being one of the League, but she really didn't think she would fit in with the other kids.

**AVD**

Layla watched as Viola walked through the doors of the school. She was surprised that the older girl would even come back ,but it looked like she had mustered the courage to. Layla saw as every kid in the hall flattened against the locker trying to get away from the down cast girl. Nudging Magenta who was looking the other way, Layla started to head towards the brown haired girl, who was trying to disappear.

"It's good to see you, Viola. We thought you were going to just disappear and never come back." Layla told her, not trying to startle the girl.

"Yeah, my guardians decided I needed to come back. Hey Magenta, Layla." Viola told them, grabbing her bag and walking beside the two of them. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh just the usual. Will and Warren had to fight together in Save the Citizen." Magenta told her, as Zach and the gang walked up to them, well minus Warren and Will.

"Still hanging out with ms. Overly Pink, is he?" Viola asked, trying not to gag when she said pink. She could handle a little pink, but Gwen Greyson wore overly too much pink all the time.

"He's taking her to Homecoming." Layla said miserably.

"You know what, since my Guardians are always trying to get me to make friends, how about coming over to my place and have sleepover?" Viola asked, wanting to get caught up on all the news and friends.

"Are you sure they'll be okay with it?" Layla asked. "I don't want to intrude at all."

"I'll make sure during Lunch, if they aren't on a mission that is." Viola told her, assuring the red haired girl. "But when they do go on missions there's always somebody left behind to man things, so all I have to do is get one yes and it's a done deal."

"Hey Hippie." Warren's deep voice spoke from behind the three girls. "Thought ms. Storm-clouds here wasn't coming back?"

"Nice to see you, too Warren Peace." Viola crossed her arms, looking at the scowling Senor.

"Never mind." Warren told her, going back to his book. Magenta and Layla looked at each other and then at Viola, knowing that she had it bad for Warren Peace.

Viola had walked several yards away, pulling out an ear piece so that she could talk with the Tower. "Storm to the Tower."

"Storm, what are you doing calling in the middle of school?" Batman's voice came through to her ear. "Nothing's wrong is there?"

"No, Bats everything is fine. I was just making sure I can bring a couple friends over for a sleepover tonight. Layla and Magenta were going to help me get ready."

"I can't see why not. I'll send Babs down to pick you three up." Batman told her, hiding his surprise.

"Thanks. I'll let Babs know where to go, when we get ready to go. I'll see you when I get back." Viola told him, turning the device off and putting it back in her pocket.

Heading towards the two girls that she called friends, Viola smiled. This time last year, she thought that for the last two years of highschool she was going to be trained and live in the Tower, never thinking she could become such good friends with sidekicks.

"My guardian said you guys can come over, I just need to let Babs know where to pick you two up, seeing how you can't fly." Viola smiled mysterious.

"Where do you live?" Magenta asked, not understanding the smile on her usually glum friend.

"You'll see. But I can say this, you won't be able to guess it."

**AVD**

That afternoon, they had the annual Save the Citizen, Viola got to be apart of the game for the first time, not that it made much difference against the outcome, she was trained by the best. She and a kid named Kelly were teamed up against Lash and Speed. Lash hadn't forgotten the last time Viola had fought him, but this time she was prepared. Kelly's power was energy, the girls being the heroes.

Facing the two of them, Viola and Kelly waited for the time to start.

"Begin!" Boomer's voice echoed through the gym.

That's when things started to heat up quite well. Kelly started to through glowing engery balls at Speed, as he raced around the two of them almost knocking them out, but Viola created a huge wave to surf on, grabbing onto Kelly. Lash reached out and grabbed onto Viola as she dropped her team mate closer to the dummy. Knowing that she couldn't get to the the Dummy in time, Viola blew a loud piercing wolf whistle, distracting Lash for a second, so that she could fly out of his loosened arms.

Being able to throw you voice is such a blessing, She thought, trying to help Kelly out. Speed was running around her in circles, running to fast to get hit by the energy bolts. Knowing that she could fly as fast as Speed ran, Viola raced after the boy, throwing shots of Lighting after him, and knocking Speed out.

"Thirty Seconds!" Boomer called out, as Kelly started to head for the Dummy as Viola started to throw lighting darts after Lash, trying to get his attention.

Lash's arms snaked through the Air and obistcals, grabbing onto the Flying Viola. As his arms started to drag her to the ground, she started to create a ball of electricity between her hands, waiting until it out shone everything in the gym before throwing it directly at Lash. As Lash slumped against the trash bin, Viola looked at Kelly, seeing that she was three feet away from the dummy, Viola flew threw the air, dodging the light posts, trying to get to the Dummy.

Seeing that she still wasn't close enough, Viola watched as Kelly threw a shot of eletricty at the rope, just as a blast of wind pushed the Dummy to safety.

"Heroes win!" Boomer yelled as the timer started to go off. Viola landed beside Kelly, giving her partner a high five.

"Not bad for a Newbie." Boomer commented drily as he started to write in his clipboard.

"How did you do that?" Kelly asked her about the ball of electricity.

"It's basically just pure lighting harnessed into a single ball, I'll show you how to do it sometime." Viola told her, being modest about her abilities.

"I look forward to battling you again." Kelly smiled, as Layla and the gang enveloped the brown haired girl, congratulating her.

But Viola only had eyes for one person in the room, but he had already left the gym, so Viola smiled graciously and accepted them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Homecoming disasters**

**A/N: Now many of you remember how the original homecoming went out, but this is slightly different, okay a lot different. I'll shut up and let you read before I give spoilers away.**

Layla and Magenta stared around themselves when Viola told them that the sleepover was at her place, they never dreamed of the Headquarters' of the League. They were legends compared to every other superhero.

"How?!" Layla asked, craning her neck every which way as Voila led them through the halls.

"I was rescued by the League when I was three or four. The way the story goes, the League had been battling Exterminator and Royal Pain, when Wonder stumbled across me, holding a piece of a cape and crying, summing up that my mother had left without even a search for me. So she took me in and I bounced between the members until it was decided that I would live in the Tower but also welcome at Batman's mansion." Voila said, brushing her hand over a piece of wall to reveal a room covered in blue and greys. "Welcome to my place."

"Cool." Magenta told her, looking around.

The room reflected her friend well she thought. Not a lot of blue, but there was the many aspects of her, like masks hanging above her bed, which was a little creepy with the empty eye holes and the different moods. Next to a full length sea green mirror, leaned a surfboard with Hawaiian flowers all over it. Her bed was pushed into a corner and it was tiny compared to the rest of the room, but still bigger then what Layla and Magenta was used to.

"Sorry about the mess, I was finishing a couple touches on some experiments." Voila told them, moving stacks of books and things off a couple of really comfy chairs.

Layla had taken an interest in the fish tank, that didn't hold any fish. There was sea-weed and other water plants drooping in the glass, so she waved her hand and they perked up again.

AVD

Flash ran through the halls of the Watchtower bored, but he stopped instantly when he heard laughter coming from behind Viola's door. Flash started to smile, when he heard Viola's musical sounding laugh float through the air. He hadn't heard her laugh since she had been very young, before she constantly heard of the disasters that Exterminator caused.

It was good that she had made friends that brought her out of her closed off self.

AVD

The night of the Homecoming was filled with tension and expectation, creating a thicker cloud then Viola's storm clouds.

Layla wore a simple green dress that had yellow ribbons criss-crossing her middle, creating a modern Greek look to it. Magenta wore a short purple and black dress that had a lace boat neck, black sleeves that went from wrist to a couple inches below her shoulder completed the look along with the leather bracelet that she always wore. And Viola wore her dress along with an old pair of sandals that had been given to her from Wonder.

Layla's hair was loose and wavy, Magenta's pulled back except the front sections that had purple in it. Viola's had been done up in a simple twist, two thin sections of hair framing her face curled. The side of the twist held a hibiscus flower, it's shell shaped petals making the eye drawn to Voila.

Layla and Magenta stepped back from putting the last touch of makeup on Voila, gasping in awe of the beauty before her.

"It's that bad isn't it?" Voila asked, unsure of how she looked.

"No, you're just so...beautiful." Layla told her, picking up a mirror and showing her friend.

"That's me?" Voila asked, turning this and that way in the mirror, so she could see everything. "I'm beautiful." She whispered, hand to her chest.

"Yep, you are." Magenta told her, having watched her friend go from a plain Jane to a swan princess.

AVD

Wonder watched as the three girls walked through the hall of the Tower, she agreed all of them were beautiful, but Voila was more vibrant and alive then she had ever seen her. Voila was gorgeous compared to Layla and Magenta.

"Voila, if I didn't know better, I would have asked what happened to the girl that had gone off to school this morning and come back looking like this." Superman told her, standing next to Wonderwoman.

"Thanks, Clark." Viola shyly told him, looking at her dress and brushing imaginary lint off it.

"I almost forgot." Wonderwoman told her, pulling out a neck lass. "This is from all of us, so you don't forget that you always have a family." Wonderwoman told her placing the neck lass around Viola's neck.

The neck lass was of hibiscus flower, but where the long center was, sat a blue tear-drop shaped jewel. Viola looked at it, tears shining in her eyes from happiness. "Thanks Wonder, Clark, Flash, Babs, Bats." She told them, hugging each of her family.

"Your welcome. Now I heard that you were taking the bus?" Babs asked. Light shining in her eyes.

"Yep." Magenta spoke up.

"Well, Voila, stand with your friends, you aren't needing to take it." Wonder told her, gently pushing the young woman next to her friends. Flash hit a switch and the three disappeared from the Watchtower.

AVD

The three materialized on the front lawn of the school. Voila laughed seeing the shocked looks on her friends faces.

"Come on, we have a party to get to." Voila said, laughter still gleaming in her eyes. She was going to enjoy this night, not because she was the daughter of Royal Pain, she was going just as Voila Selin Storm, nothing else mattered to her that night.

Walking into the school, the three friends headed towards the gym. Zak glued himself to Magenta's side when he saw the three.

"Looking quite good, Magenta." He told her, holding out his arm to the shyly smiling Magenta.

As the two of them walked off, Layla and Voila stared after them. Voila finally asking. "What does she even see in the guy?"

"It's love Voila, doesn't matter what Zak is, Magenta likes him." Layla said, heading for the punch bowl.

"Uh huh, and I say she's still too young for love." Voila mumbled, finding a spot along the wall where she could stay out of the way yet watch everything.

AVD

Voila watched as Ms. Overly Pink stepped next to the podium. She knew her name was Gwen, but Voila though Overly Pink suited her better. She had tried to become friends with Viola, but the junior had turned her down. Viola figured that the friends that she sat with every day were her real ones and Gwen was the equivalent of the Plastics in high school, something she had a bad experience with, being a Freshmen in a normal human school.

"Welcome Commander and Jetstream!" Principal Powers cried, as a spot light shown on the two. "Good Evening! First, a quick announcement. The owner of the blue cold fusion-powered jetpack, you left your lights on."

Mr, Medulla started to head towards the door, mumbling. "Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me, sorry."

"And now, please help me welcome the head of the homecoming committee, the girl who made this all possible. Gwen Greyson!"

Gwen stepped up to to the podium, saying. "Thank you Principal Powers. And a very special thank you goes to our guests of honor and the recipients of our first ever Hero-award, the Commander and Jetstream."

Gwen kept talking, but Voila tuned it out, into she saw that Royal Pain was back.

"ME!" Royal Pain cried, stepping down from the Podium, as Voila tried to blend into the background more.

"Royal Pain is a girl?!" The Commander asked, looking at Jetsream.

"Yes, I'm a girl. You idiot!" She told him, as her cape swept around her. "How I ever lost to a fool like you, I'll never know. Now prepare to be Pacified!" She cried, picking up the Pacifier.

As Royal Pain swept the Pacifier's beam to the Commander and Jetstream ,turning them into babies, the gym interrupted into panic. Voila pushed herself closer to the wall, trying not to let Royal Pain to catch sight of her.

"Hothead! Get the kids out of here!" Boomer cried before turning into a baby also. Seeing her friends in danger, Voila pushed her fear away and knealt next to the wall she had been standing at. She had felt the edges of a vent so she pried it off, before motioning her friends over.

Seeing how small the vent was, Voila waited for everyone to enter, ripping the edge of her skirt off, creating it higher. "Go! Get out of the school!" She told them, looking for Warren.

Spotting the teenager, Voila tested the air for static and finding a lot of it, she sent bolts of electricty towards Warren, getting his attention. Leaning her head towards the vent, she started to create a diversion so that he could get to it.

AVD

"Hey, Warren, how about a torch?" Ethan asked, trying to see in the dark vent.

"Not unless you want to be roasted." Warren told him, Voila between them.

"Ladies f I may?" Zak asked,starting to glow in the vent leading the way out.

"Then all the reindeer loved him." Magenta sang, joking around.

As the six of them tumbled out of the vent into an empty section of the school hallway, Will came skidding down the hallway.

Spotting his friends, he helped them to their feet, saying. "You're never going to believe this..."

"Gwen's Royal Pain's daughter." Layla told him, dusting off her dress.

"Unless I really missed something when I was younger, I'm pretty sure, I don't have a sister, and anyway, she's older then me." Voila told Layla, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and she's..." Will tried to say another sentence.

"Stole the Pacifier." Layla told him again.

"Right." Will said,

"She turned everyone into babies, including your parents." Voila told him, something that she was pretty sure Will didn't know about.

"Okay, that I didn't know." Will said, seriousness coming into his voice.

"This is even more then the Great Will Stronghold will be able to handle by himself." Magenta said, crossing her arms.

"She's right." Zak said agreeing with her.

"It's going to take all of us." Voila told him, finishing her friend's thoughts. "Lucky for us, I always keep some spare gear in my bag. Which ironically I left in my locker." Voila headed towards it, swinging open to reveal almost every single type of gear imaginable.

Looking at them, Will asked her. "How's you get all of this?"

"It comes with living and being raised by League of Justice. I've picked these up on my travels."

"All of you?" Ethan finally asked, thinking of Viola's words. "We're just sidekicks, Voila. The only heroes here are Will, Warren, and you."

"Just because you're a sidekick doesn't mean you can't defeat Royal Pain." Voila told him, turning to face her four unsure friends. "I may not be the best hero material, but I know that powers don't make heroes. It's heart, Ethan."

"Layla if I don't survive my homecoming date, I just wanted you to know..." Will started to act very unsure of himself, before grabbing Layla and planting a hard kiss on her lips.

"Isn't that sweet?" Penny's voice came from behind the group. "I hate sweet."

Layla asked, turning to look at the four cheerleaders. "You're in on this too?"

"Why am I not surprised." Voila commented dryly, grabbing onto earpieces that would let them communicate with each other.

"Go take care of Gwen." Layla told Will, as Voila discreetly passed out the earpieces. As everyone ran off, leaving Layla facing Penny.

"You gonna fight back, sidekick?" Penny asked, facing the red head, a couple of her clones twirled and kicked around Layla, as she stood there calmly.

As one of them punched her, Layla looked at Penny and commented. "I don't believe in using my powers for violence."

"I don't believe you have any powers." Penny taunted back. Instantly the hall was full of vines, growing and twisting around Penny and her clones. Picking them up and leaving them trapped hanging upside down.

AVD

Voila smiled grimly, standing beside Warren, as Speed and Lash stepped into view.

"Well, well well. Looks to me like our beautiful little surfer girl came back for more of the party." Lash said, stretching his arms out so that they wrapped around Voila. "Too bad she couldn't be more like her family instead of playing good."

"Lash, I thought I already told you the last time, we met." Voila told him sweetly. A giant fireball hit Lash square in the chest. "I'm not interested." She told him, fury building in her tone, as she used wind to tie Lash into knots on the floor.

That left Speed to deal with. He ran around them in circles, but Ethan was standing near a doorway, dropped into a puddle before Speed's feet. A lighting bolt and a fire ball hit Speed squarely in the rear, sending the slowed down villain straight into a wall, knocking himself out.

"Two down, that leaves Royal Pain." Voila said grimly. Heading towards the gym, she heard strains of Will and Gwen fighting.

"This was supposed to be my finest moment!" Gwen cried outraged, standing in the middle of the school gym. "I was going to start a whole new school for Villains from scratch, but you and your meddling sidekick friends got in my way!" She cried, mentally using the speakers to create giant sound waves, similar to Boomer's sonic boom.

Spotting Will in trouble, Voila tried to leap forward and confront Gwen, but Warren held her back, knowing that it wasn't her fight. Viola might not have actually met Will, but she learned a lot about him from Layla, who could never stop talking about how Will was taking Gwen to the Homecoming instead of her. It got old really quickly.

"Wait." Warren told her, feeling the anger and fight in the woman.

As Gwen stood up, Will told her. "Look, I'm sorry that my parents destroyed your mom, but put the Pacifier down."

Gwen glared at Will, the mask making her voice echo through the gym. "Royal Pain wasn't my mother! Royal Pain is ME!" She stood with her hands thrown open wide, her voice triumph.

Voila sunk to the ground in shock, a look of horror crossing her face. Her worst nightmare was standing before her. Her mother, who she swore never to be was standing in front of her, gloating about Will Stronghold's death. "Nooo..." She whispered, as Will was thrown through a hole in the gym wall. Layla started to lunge forward, but Warren put his arm out stopping her.

"No!" Voila cried, sprinting towards the wall, her power lending her balance as the school started to plunge towards the ground, knowing that she could grab a hold of Will before he hit the ground. Before she reached the hole, Will appeared grinning.

"Surprised?" He asked. "So am I."

Gwen roared in fury, aiming the pacifier at Will, but Layla used a vine to rip if from her hands. The school kept falling, pushing everyone to the ground, including Voila. Pulling her earpiece out, she tried to reach the Tower.

"Storm to Tower." She cried urgently, panic lacing her voice.

"Hey, Stormy. The party over already?" Flash asked, boredom filling his voice.

"Oh good, Flash, the school is plunging towards the ground, and Royal Pain is Baaaaaaa..." Voila never finished her sentence, her scream filling the commlink, not even letting up to hear Flash.

Will plunged to the bottom of the school, trying to out race it so that he could push it back up into the sky.

AVD

"All up packed and the movers didn't break a thing. Told you we didn't need that extra insurance." The civilian was interrupted by a kid and a giant school almost ontop of the house.

"No, I know." The woman looked up, "Oh no!"

"It's all on you! Hold me, Hold me!" The man and woman clutched at each other screaming as the giant school almost landed on their house.

"Whoa, that could have been messy." Superman's voice commented, beside Will, helping him push the school back into the sky.


End file.
